It's not right, but it's ok Really?
by LWhisper29
Summary: 3x17. OS Blaine a toujours été quelqu'un de droit. Peut-être un peu trop lisse. Sans doute un peu trop charmeur. Mais chanter devant tout le monde sa rancœur, Kurt ne l'acceptait pas. On ne lave pas son linge sale en public, c'est bien connu...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : parce que si Glee m'appartenait, ça se saurait depuis longtemps.

Dès la fin de la performance de Blaine, les choses avaient empirées pour Kurt. Dès le départ, il savait que ces amis allaient le juger. Et il avait raison. Les regards qu'ils lui lançaient n'auguraient rien de bon. C'est Rachel qui entama la première les hostilités.

-Je t'avais dit de lui dire !

Rien que cette phrase faillit faire sortir Kurt de ses gonds. Il resta néanmoins assis, mordillant nerveusement sa main droite. Puis il plut sur lui, littéralement, des remarques toutes plus acides les unes que les autres. Seuls Joe et Rory ne disait rien, l'un parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, et l'autre parce qu'il était trop croyant pour porter un quelconque jugement de valeur.

Puis la sonnerie retentit, libérant Kurt de cet étau. Il sortit rapidement, et croisa Blaine dans le couloir. Il tenta de lui parler, mais le plus jeune des deux l'ignora royalement, et passa à ses côtés sans le voir. Kurt inspira profondément, et rejoignit son cassier. Là, Rachel et Finn en remirent une couche. Il quitta donc rapidement le lycée, pour arriver chez lui. Il n'y avait personne. Il fonça dans sa chambre et s'enferma, tentant de joindre Blaine. Après un nombre incertain d'appels, il se décida à faire ses devoirs, essayant de sortir Blaine de son esprit. Il ne décrocha de ses devoirs que lorsque sa belle-mère l'appela pour manger. Il descendit sans dire un mot, et s'installa à table, le regard fixé sur son assiette. Son père s'assit peu de temps après, demandant aux deux adolescents comment s'était passé leurs journées respectives. Finn prit immédiatement la parole, incapable de se taire, comme à son habitude.

-Kurt a trompé Blaine.

Burt posa les yeux sur son fils, qui ne put s'empêcher de fusiller Finn du regard.

-Kurt ?

Kurt leva les yeux vers son père, et lut immédiatement la déception sur les traits de celui qu'il ne pouvait supporter de décevoir.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Blaine et toi ?

Kurt se leva brutalement en repoussant son assiette. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il retourna dans sa chambre en courant, et ferma à clé sa porte. Il enclencha immédiatement son Ipod, et lança la première musique qu'il trouva. Il se mit sous les couvertures, sans enlever ses vêtements.

Et le reste de la semaine fut du même acabit, avec en plus les sportifs qui, le sachant seul, en profitèrent allègrement.

Tout ça pour dire que, après le week-end tendu qu'il avait passé, Kurt n'avait qu'une envie. Se venger. Le manque de sommeil et l'incapacité de manger qu'il ressentait depuis la chanson de Blaine l'avait rendu irritable et déraisonnable.

Kurt entra dans la salle du Glee Club, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il savait que Blaine avait souffert de savoir qu'il échangeait des messages avec Chandler, mais il ne concevait pas que Blaine étale leur linge sale devant tout le Glee Club, l'amenant à prendre position contre lui, alors que, quelques mois auparavant, Blaine avait fait exactement la même chose avec Sebastian. Et le pire, c'est que Blaine lui avait reproché d'être excessif, et avait été jusqu'à affirmé que Sebastian et lui n'était qu'ami.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une justification pour refaire la même chose, et que, comme lui avait dit Charlotte, une de ses amies qu'ils s'étaient fait par internet, en France, envoyer des messages pouvait être considéré comme une « tromperie intellectuelle ». Il n'en était pas moins vrai que Blaine était hypocrite et que Kurt tenait à se venger. Il avait ainsi attendu la fin de la semaine Whitney, durant laquelle il avait préparé son numéro. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

Vêtu pour l'occasion d'un jean slim noir, d'un T-Shirt moulant blanc et d'une veste en cuir noir, il avait également ses cheveux libres de toute trace de laque, et avait noirci ses yeux. Il voulait que Blaine voit ce qu'il perdait, en ne le laissant pas s'expliquer.

Étant le premier arrivé, il s'installa au premier rang, sur le côté droit de la salle. Lorsque Blaine entra, Kurt posa son regard gris sur lui, et le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit à l'extrémité gauche de la salle. Blaine ne croisa pas son regard, se bornant à l'éviter. Peu à peu, les autres arrivèrent, chuchotant d'une manière peu discrète, et commentant la distance séparant le couple, habituellement si soudé.

Monsieur Schuester entra finalement.

-Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, je tenais à vous parler du thème de la semaine qui-

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur Schuester, je tenais à préciser que j'ai déjà pensé à un thème pour cette semaine, lança Rachel, à moitié debout. Le-

-Ferme-là Rachel, tu soûles tout le monde quand tu ouvres la bouche.

Le silence fut immédiat. Tout le monde se tourna vers Kurt, surpris. Le jeune homme était de ceux qui parlent toujours poliment, et cette phrase ne lui ressemblait pas. La jeune fille se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Pardon ?

-Je disais, Rachel, que tu soûles tout le monde quand tu parles, alors tais-toi pour une fois, ça fera du bien à tout le monde, et pas qu'à moi, bien que la bande d'hypocrite que vous êtes ne confirmera pas.

Kurt se leva, et tous purent constater qu'il n'était pas habillé comme d'habitude. Même sa démarche était inhabituelle. Il se plaça aux côtés du professeur, qui le fixait sans comprendre.

-Pour une fois dans l'année, j'aimerais pouvoir m'exprimer dans cette salle, commença Kurt.

Le contre-ténor tourna son regard vers le professeur, qui se recula et s'assit en silence sur une chaise. Rachel allait contester, mais un seul regard suffit à la faire taire. Kurt tourna la tête vers les musiciens et ils commencèrent à jouer.

Les New Directions étaient perdus. Kurt était trop fier et droit pour étaler sa vie privée. Qu'avait-il préparer ? Pour ce look décalé ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Blaine quand Kurt commença à chanter, un micro à la main. Il avait inclut dans son numéro une petite chorégraphie, impliquant de pointer du doigt et de fixer quelqu'un en particulier à chaque Ya'.

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'__  
__I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'__  
__One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'__  
__I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

La chanson était clairement dédiée à Blaine qui était partagé entre la colère et l'admiration. Kurt avait un vrai talent de performer. Il était magnifique.

___One way or another, I'm gonna see ya'__  
__I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya'__  
__One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya'__  
__I'm gonna meet ya', I'll meet ya'_

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine, doucement, penché pour avoir son regard à la hauteur de celui de son petit-ami, lui lançant un regard de lion fixant sa proie.

_I will drive past your house and if the lights are all down__  
__I'll see who's around_

Puis il se plaça juste derrière le jeune homme et ne chanta que pour lui, soufflant doucement les paroles dans l'oreille de celui qu'il aimait encore, mais dont il avait besoin de se venger.

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'__  
__I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'__  
__One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'__  
__I'll get ya', I'll get ya'__  
__One way or another, I'm gonna see ya'__  
__I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya'__  
__One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya'__  
__I'll meet ya' ah_

Il s'écarta de son petit-ami, et retourna au centre de la pièce, laissant Blaine tétanisé sur sa chaise. La haine que transmettait Kurt en chantant lui était destiné, il le savait, et ça le mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

Kurt glissa son regard sur chaque membre du Glee Club, continuant à faire couler sa haine sur chacun de ceux qui se tenait face à lui, hypocrites et choqués par son comportement.

_And if the lights are all out I'll follow your bus downtown__  
__See who's hangin' out_

Il se remit à danser tout en chantant, visant à chaque Ya' quelqu'un de différent, laissant Joe de côté, puisqu'il n'avait absolument rien à voir là-dedans. Tous autant qu'ils étaient avaient au moins participer de près ou de loin à un jeu amoureux dangereux, et aujourd'hui, il se permettait de le juger ?

_One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya'__  
__I'm gonna give you the slip__  
__A slip of the lip or another I'm gonna lose ya'__  
__I'm gonna trick ya', I'll trick ya'__  
__One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya'__  
__I'm gonna trick ya', trick ya', trick ya', trick ya'__  
__One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya'__  
__I'm gonna give you the slip_

Kurt se laissa complètement aller, ne menaçant finalement plus que Blaine.

_I'll walk down the mall, stand over by the wall__  
__Where I can see it all, find out who ya' call__  
__Lead you to the supermarket checkout, some specials and rat food__  
__Get lost in the crowd_

Puis il retourna rapidement au près de Blaine, qui était fasciné par les mouvements souples de Kurt. Il se remit à lui chanter dans l'oreille, d'un à la fois sexy et menaçant.

_One way or another I'm gonna get ya'__  
__I'll get ya'__  
__I'll get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'__  
__Where I can see it all, find out who ya' call_

Il termina sa chanson en retournant souplement au centre de la pièce, laissant s'installer un silence pesant. Il jeta un regard noir à tous, un à un.

-Vous êtes tous une bande d'hypocrites. Cette semaine, je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte, mais j'ai été recouvert de slushie pendant la moitié du temps par des abrutis qui savaient qu'aucun de vous ne me défendrait, et l'autre moitié du temps, j'ai dû subir toutes vos remarques, les plus hypocrites les unes que les autres, sur comme l'amour est beau et comme il est absurde de le laisser filer.

Il tourna son regard vers Blaine, qui le fixait de ses yeux noisettes pleins de larmes. Mais ça, Kurt en avait assez. La coupe était pleine. Il en avait assez de se faire marcher sur les pieds.

-Et toi, que j'aime plus que tout, tu t'y mets toi aussi, sans chercher à comprendre la situation. Et tu étales nos problèmes devant eux, qui n'ont jamais été capable de réfléchir intelligemment à un problème !

Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de ramasser son sac et de se replacer au centre de la pièce.

-Blaine, tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point je te hais, aujourd'hui. Et le pire, c'est que je t'aime autant que je te déteste...

Il quitta la salle, la tête haute, laissant ses amis réfléchir à ses paroles.


	2. Chapter 2

_Étonnamment, me revoici avec la suite de cet OS que je ne pensais pas écrire un jour, bien que j'y ai pensé souvent. Bonne lecture._

_Je tiens à préciser une nouvelle fois que l'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs._

Le départ de Kurt laissa un silence pesant dans la salle de chant. Les regards se posèrent discrètement sur Blaine, qui était figé sur sa chaise, et qui ne fit pas un geste pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il n'en avait même pas conscience. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était qu'il avait perdu Kurt. Il avait été tellement effrayé de le perdre au profit de New York, qu'il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de se mettre à dos la seule personne qui comptait pour lui.

Le professeur tenta de reprendre en mains ses élèves.

-Bien... Le thème de la semaine que j'avais choisi ét-

-Monsieur Schuester, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait rendre hommage à l'une des plus grandes artistes Barbra Streisand, l'interrompit Rachel, se redressant sur sa chaise. Et bien évidemment, je ferai tous les solos pour-

-Berry !

Tous les regards pivotèrent vers Santana, qui malgré son air neutre, fixait Rachel d'un regard qui lui promettait pleins de choses. Et pas que des bonnes. Lima Heights Adjacent n'était pas loin.

-Bien que Hummel se la joue pétasse en furie, il avait au moins raison sur un point. Tu préserverais les nerfs de tout le monde en te taisant de temps en temps.

-Santana, qu'est ce qui te prend, s'exclama Finn, défendant avec ardeur sa petite-amie.

La cheerleader se leva, et glissa son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes.

-J'en ai moi aussi assez de tout ça. Quand je suis revenue dans les New Directions, j'ai tenté de me persuader que ça n'allait pas être le Anderson/Berry Show.

-Tu as eu un solo aux Régionales, et les Troubles Tones ont eu un morceau, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus, intervint Schuester, à la fois vexé, irrité et perdu.

-Que les répétitions cesse de tourner uniquement autour de Berry.

L'intéressée s'offusqua et se leva.

-Si tu veux tu peux faire les chœurs, je serais ravie d'avoir quelqu'un avec ton talent pour me soutenir, expliqua Rachel, souriante comme si elle lui faisait un compliment.

-Voilà, c'est ça que je te reproche. Et vous, ajouta t-elle en tournant sa colère contre le professeur, vous n'avez jamais su mettre vos élèves en confiance. On a tous du talent, dans cette salle. Sauf que seules celles qui ont eut les couilles...

-Santana, s'exclama Schuester, indigné par les paroles de la jeune fille.

-...de vous claquer la porte au nez on réussit à avoir un peu de considération. Mais regardez Quinn et Tina, regardez Mike, Sam, et même Kurt. Regardez tout ceux que vous ignorez pour constamment vous centrer sur ceux que vous préférez le plus.

-Il pense à l'équipe, lança Finn, ne permettant pas au professeur de se justifier.

-Oh, oui, le noble objectif d'amener l'équipe à la victoire... Ou plutôt d'amener Berry, Finnocence et Bilbo, plus les 9 autres qui sont nécessaires à la participation aux Nationales. Je me trompe ?

-Santana, je n'accepte pas que tu remettes en cause mon enseignement, s'écria Schuester, perdant de son sang-froid.

C'était la pleine lune ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il leur prenait à tous ?

-Je me passe de votre accord, Monsieur. Et je vous dis à la prochaine. Je vais aller voir si Hummel fait pas le trottoir. Il risquerait de mordre quelqu'un au passage.

La cheerleader quitta la salle de chant la tête haute, sans un regard pour son professeur, qui avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle traversa les couloirs et se rendit près du casier de Kurt. Personne. Elle savait où il devait être. Elle traversa le lycée vide, et rejoignit l'un des endroits les plus reculés du lycée, où personne n'allait jamais. Elle poussa la porte des toilettes pour hommes et fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'allait pas à avoir à faire quinze fois le tour de l'établissement.

Kurt tourna la tête vers elle et haussa les sourcils.

-C'est les toilettes pour hommes, Santana.

-Et alors ?

Kurt haussa les épaules et retourna à son ouvrage, à savoir enlever la couche considérable de noir qu'il avait sur le visage. Santana s'adossa au lavabo, le regard fixé sur Kurt.

-Je peux savoir ce qui est à l'origine de ce spectacle, assez impressionnant, soit dit en passant ?

Kurt resta silencieux, continua de se démaquiller.

-Hummel, je sais que tu es une diva, mais si tu faisais un effort, je pourrais peut être t'aider, non ?

-Depuis quand Santana Lopez a une âme charitable, rétorqua sarcastiquement Kurt.

-Depuis que tu as eu le culot de dire ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Bon, il y a un risque qu'on soit toi et moi banni du Glee Club jusqu'à la fin du lycée, mais bon. C'était quant même classe.

Elle laissa s'écouler quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre.

-C'est la chanson du hobbit qui t'as donné tes règles ?

Kurt arrêta son geste et tourna la tête, laissant un trait noir sur sa joue pâle.

-Pardon ?

-C'est à cause de l'exilé du seigneur des anneaux que tu en es arrivé à te transformer en folle furieuse ?

-A ton avis, rétorqua Kurt, décidant de ne pas relever les remarques toujours aussi déplacées de la cheerleader.

-Oui. Donc tu lui reproches quoi, au juste. De t'avoir fait regretter d'avoir parlé par message avec un peroxydé ? D'avoir étalé votre vie devant le summum de l'incompréhension, à savoir le Glee Club ? Ou tout simplement d'avoir pointé le fait que lui et toi c'est fini ?

Kurt laissa tomber le coton et se retourna d'un bond vers Santana, les poings serrés et le visage crispé.

-Tu l'aimes, ton hobbit, pas vrai ? Et tu n'as qu'une trouille, c'est qu'il reparte à Poudlard avec l'autre gay et qu'ils fassent pleins de duo à mourir étouffé dans de la guimauve. Je me trompe ?

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

-Il n'avait pas à faire ça, lâcha finalement Kurt à une Santana soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à le torturer pour avoir des réponses. Chanter ça devant le Glee Club. Monter tout le monde contre moi. Faire comme si j'étais le méchant dans l'histoire.

-Tu n'es pas tout blanc, pour le coup, le coupa Santana. Sans vouloir te froisser, tu as quand même flirté avec un inconnu par SMS. Dans le dos de Blaine, bien évidemment, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

-Je sais ! Mais ça n'excuse pas le fait qu'il s'est comporté comme un gamin. Il ne m'a même pas écouté. Il ne veut même plus me parler ! Et le Glee Club ! Tous à me maudire, à m'accuser d'avoir assassiné Blaine ! Bande d'hypocrites...

-Il a la trouille que tu partes à New York. Que tu l'oublies et que tu fasses pleins de bébé diva avec une star méconnue de Broadway. Sans lui. Et pour le Glee Club, on ne peut rien faire, Schuester est un incompétent avec des œillères. Il ne voit que les jolies filles à vomir de niaiserie et les abrutis à la taille anormale.

Kurt fixa la jeune femme. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire la cheerleader, et ignorant sa remarque sur les tailles respectives de Finn et Blaine.

-Depuis quand tu es aussi observatrice, demanda Kurt, se frottant la nuque, mal à l'aise.

-Depuis que je dois faire le plus de trucs possibles pour ennuyer le Glee Club.

Les deux chanteurs restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Puis une question traversa l'esprit de Santana.

-Tu comptes retourner au Glee Club ?

-Non, répondit catégoriquement Kurt. Je n'ai pas l'intention de regarder les autres avoir des solos alors que je reste assis comme un abruti au fond. Je suis sûr que si je n'étais pas là, ce serait pareil. Visiblement, je ne manquerais à personne.

Santana se décolla du mur, et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Kurt, qui se raidit à ce contact.

-Moi je vais y retourner, rien que pour voir l'effet qu'a eu ton explosion et ma remarque tout sauf en finesse. Peut-être que c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Donner l'impression d'avoir péter un plomb pour effrayer Schuester.

Elle se détourna et allait sortir, quand une remarque trop classe lui traversa l'esprit.

-Au fait, Hummel, tu as la classe quand tu t'énerves, mais essaye de te contenir la prochaine fois. Schuester donnait l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans les vapes. L'immigrant de la Comté aussi, tu me diras.

Et sur ce, elle sortit, laissant Kurt avec son sourire et sa colère.

Non, il ne retournerait pas au Glee Club. Il en avait assez. Tout en se démaquillant, il se promit mentalement de ne plus jamais espérer quelque chose des membres du Glee Club. Ni de Blaine.

Une fois toute trace de maquillage enlevée, il quitta les toilettes et retourna vers son casier. En chemin, il ne s'étonna même pas d'être percuté par un des joueurs de l'équipe de football. Il ne s'étonna pas de finir par terre, sous le regard amusé de certains, désolé des autres. Il se releva et se remit en marche, la tête haute, en se retenant de se frotter l'épaule, par fierté. Il fit mine de ne pas voir le regard de cocker abandonné de Blaine à l'angle d'un couloir et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers son casier, où l'attendait bien évidemment Rachel, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il ne lui lança pas un regard et récupéra ses affaires dans son casier.

-Kurt, je suis désolée. Je peux te céder mon solo si tu...

-Tout n'a pas de lien avec toi ou le Glee Club, s'écria Kurt, faisant se tourner toutes les têtes vers eux. J'ai d'autres préoccupations dans ce lycée que toi, toi et toi !

Puis il ferma son casier d'un grand coup, et quitta le lycée sans se retourner, laissant derrière lui une Rachel complètement déboussolée, un Blaine complètement perdu, et des lycéens complètement indifférents. La vie continuait son cours.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula lentement pour Kurt, qui ne voulait qu'une chose. Quitter le lycée le plus vite possible. Survivre à cette dernière année et partir le plus loin possible. Oublier Blaine. Oublier Rachel. Ce qui n'était pas simple, puisqu'elle passait sa vie avec Finn. Oublier que chaque jour, un des membres du Glee Club le tannait pour pour le faire revenir, avec des arguments tout aussi imaginatifs les uns que les autres. Mais rien n'y fit. Kurt ne remit pas les pieds au Glee Club.

Être seul au lycée n'était pas une situation enviable, mais il s'y fit rapidement. Seule Santana réussissait à lui parler, seulement pour décrire l'évolution du Glee Club, la préparation intensive pour les Nationales, le solo une nouvelle fois attribué à Berry, comme si aucun les coups d'éclats n'avaient aucuns effets sur le professeur.

Puis un jour, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, alors qu'il lisait assis à une table devant le grand escalier du lycée, le Glee Club se mit à parader sur une mélodie enjouée grattée par Puck et Sam. Blaine était une nouvelle fois le leader, fixant Kurt tout le long de la chanson.

_There are no words, to paint a picture of you Kurt__  
__Your eyes, those curves, it's like you're from some other world__  
__You walk my way, oh God it's so frustrating_

Kurt leva le nez de son livre, partagé entre exaspération et joie. Le Glee Club semblait visiblement penser qu'une chanson suffisait à résoudre toutes les situations. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas...

_So why do I disappear when you come near,__  
__It makes me feel so small,__  
__Why do I blow my lines, most every time__,_

_It's like I got no chance at all,_

Blaine sautait de marche en marche, tandis que les autres membres faisaient les cœurs. Blaine s'approcha de Kurt, posant une main sur son épaule. Le plus subtilement possible, Kurt se décala et le fixa, les sourcils haussés.

_If I could be your superman,__  
__I'd fly you to the stars and back again__  
__Cuz everytime you touched my hand,__  
__You feel my powers runnin through your veins__  
__But I can only write this song,__  
__And tell you that I'm not that strong__  
__Cuz I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am_

Blaine remonta quelques marches et se replaça aux côtés des autres New Direction. Tout le monde les fixait, pour la plupart avec un air complètement désintéressé.

_It aint no lie, I have to tell you how I feel, __  
__But each time, I try it gets a little more unreal,__  
__You said my name, oh God I can't stop shaking._

Tous les chanteurs se mirent à danser dans un même mouvement, suivant le rythme de la chanson. Kurt ne pouvait le nier, ils y mettaient du cœur. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Il était mieux seul que mit aux arrêts par une bande d'idiots ayant la compréhension d'une coquille d'huître.

_So why do I disappear when you come near,__  
__It makes me feel so small,__  
__If I could read your mind,__  
__Girl would I find, any trace of me at all_

Blaine se remit à courir un peu partout, tentant d'entraîner le public avec lui. Certains étaient réceptifs, mais la majorité le fixait comme un alien venu d'une planète inconnu. Ce qui ne diminuait pas l'enthousiasme de Blaine, qui n'espérait qu'une chose. Que Kurt comprenne à quelle point il regrettait. Qu'il savait qu'il avait réagit comme un abruti fini. Et qu'il était prêt à l'écouter, et à essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

_If I could be your superman, __  
__I'd fly you to the stars and back again __  
__Cuz everytime you touched my hand, __  
__You feel my powers runnin through your veins__  
__But I can only write this song, __  
__And tell you that I'm not that strong __  
__Cuz I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am_

Blaine savait qu'il n'était pas parfait. Il aurait voulu l'être, pour Kurt, mais il ne l'était pas.

Des applaudissements discrets accueillirent la prestation, et Blaine redescendit les quelques marches qui le séparait de Kurt. Qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus insondables. Il s'arrêta face à lui, ne sachant pas que faire. Kurt, lui, savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ramassa son livre et se leva, faisant face à Blaine, qui le fixait de son habituel regard de chiot abandonné au bord d'une autoroute en plein mois d'août.

Ils se fixèrent en silence, tandis que les autres New Directions s'étaient regroupés à l'écart, tentant de faire croire au couple qu'ils ne les écoutaient pas.

Kurt remit son sac en bandoulière, et lança froidement à Blaine :

-Tout ne se résout pas en une chanson.

-Evidemment, souffla Blaine, le regard fixé au sol.

-Mais je veux bien qu'on en parle. Pas ici, ni maintenant. Mais après le Glee Club, je t'attendrais.

Blaine soupira de soulagement, et remercia à voix basse celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, et qu'il regarda s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière.


End file.
